prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH23
"Yami no Chikara wo Hanekaese! Kibou ga Kureta Arata na Chikara!!" is the twenty-third episode of the Futari wa PreCure Max Heart Synopsis The girls together with their mascots, Seekun and Intelligen went to a trip to the lake Hyoutan to find a "piece of shining Earth surrounded by 6 pillars". They came to the place, and decided to take a rest. Porun came out, and asked, what happened there. Mipple said, that Mepple dropped the very very important Prism Hopeish there, much to Mepple's annoyance. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Light, Guardian and Elder were worried about the girls, and Elder could not remember their names. He called Nagisa Yoshiko-san, and Guardian said, that it was Nagisa and Honoka. Then he called Hikari as Akari-san, with Guardian having to fix him again. He reminded, that she is Queen's life too, so he should not go around forgeting her name. When the girls in the Garden of Rainbows came near the lake, Nagisa asked, if there is anything else written in this book, and Intelligen found, that a sleeping lion will show the direction towards 2 suns. Nagisa got scared, because there could be a sleeping beast somewhere, scarying the two Heartiels. Honoka said, that she should not understand it literally. Then Hikari saw a rock, that looked like a lion's head. The girls headed that way. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, the boy was watching through the window. Baldez saw, that he painted Hikari with the crayons, and wondered, will their meeting be a good or bad sign. At the same time, at lake Hyoutan, the girls climbed at the rock, and saw a nice view, but the sun was hidden behind clouds, and they could not see any clues. Then the wind blowed, and the cloud's shadow looked like lion appeared. Honoka said, that the shadow probably shows directions to the shining Earth. If they follow that shadow, they will see a place where the sun reflects, thus making 2 suns. They rushed to that place, and saw a piece of shining Earth surrounded by 6 pillars. Then Intelligen told the girls to begin obtaining new hope - power stronger than the dark forces. She said to repeat after her in a voice strong enough to reach Garden of Light. Then Mipple, Mepple and Porun changed to their real forms, and Intelligen with Seekun started reading. The spell was "We have gathered here at the Hill of Light, with but a single wish in our hearts. O Power of Creation, answer our prayer!" After they finished, the girls and their mascots repeated after them. Then the pillars started lighting, and turned the "shining Earth" - lighting water in a stone - into rainbow water. It needed just a little bit, but the wind started blowing really fast. Meanwhile, in the garden of Light, Guardian and Elder noticed, that the power of the stones is going to Garden of rainbows, because somebody called it from there. Back at the Garden of Rainbows, the lake was all gone, and mascots returned to their commune forms, because they got scared and felt a great power of darkness - Baldez was back. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari transformed to Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous. At first they tried fighting physically, but they were no match for Baldez. Then he used his dark move, sweeping almost everything away. He said, that this was just a small part of his powers. The water in the stones was all gone. When Luminous saw, what he did, she used Heartiel Action. Baldez took the attack but soon broke free, pushing Luminous back. Then Black and White heard someone crying. The garden of Rainbows was scared of the dark power. Suddenly, in the Garden of Light, the stones started shine again, because of the fear sent by Garden of Rainbows. Then Black and White apologised to Garden of Rainbows, and promised to do everything they can to protect it. Suddenly, a rainbow thing came from Garden of Light to the stone, making it full again. Then the place turned into golden. It gave Pretty Cure a new item - The Sparkle Bracelets. Then Luminous and Porun heard it - everything was cheering for Pretty Cure. Suddenly, Baldez attacked, but Pretty Cure stopped him before he did anything. Then, with Pretty Cure Leap, they attacked Baldez. Their power level and speed increased, and they managed to beat Baldez. But the battle was not over yet. The power of darkness increased, and Black and White did Marble Screw Max with their Sparkle Bracelets. Baldez said, that this move was to weak for him, and prepared to repel it. Then the screen of the bracelets started shine in rainbow colors, and the girls added word "Sparkle" to the move. It made Baldez disappear. The place later returned to normal. Then Intelligen said, that he will return to the chairect now, since her job is complete now. Then Nagisa thanked her and everyone in the Garden of Rainbows for supporting them. Main Events The Pretty Cures earn the Sparkle Bracelets for the first time. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Inteligen Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes